A Breath of Fresh Air
by LunarScorpio
Summary: Arianna is about to go into her 6th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though her year seems to be going fine, she still has a feeling something awful is going to happen. What she doesn't know is she's exactly right.
1. A Breath Of Fesh Air Prologue

A Breath Of Fresh Air

I'm writing this the way I want to. Meaning...it will fallow the books at times, but for the most part it most likely wont. There are a lot of reasons for it, but it'll be good..promise.

Prologue

"Arianna Marie Coal!" My mother yelled from down the stairs. _Must be time go to._ I thought to myself rolling over in bed pulling my pillow over my head.

"Arianna if I have to come up there it will not be pretty young lady!" I held the pillow tighter to my head hoping to drown out my mother. angry footsteps stormed up the stairs. _This is not going to be good._ I thought as my mother began pounding on my door. She had one hell of a temper, that's part of the reason she was in Slytherin when she was at Hogwarts. Was she a Death Eater? No...she could have been one, but she doesn't like to be pushed around by anyone. She was never good at taking too many orders either. That's probably why she's a teacher or at least was until I came around.

_CRACK!_

_And there goes the door...again._ _I wonder if she plans on breaking my door down every year I go to Hogwarts._ I thought as a smile slowly spread across my face. The blankets were viciously pulled off of me and instinctively I pulled my legs to my chest.

"Mother!" I whined "Just a few more minutes. The train wont leave without me this year...I promise" That's right...I missed the train last year. Needless to say, mother wasn't very happy about it.

"AGUAMENTI!" I heard my mother shout as I became drenched with water.

"MOTHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" I screamed jumping out of my bed. She had a triumphant smile plastered across her face.

"Now get ready. I hope you packed everything. If you haven't don't expect me to send it to you this year." She said finally leaving my room. I sighed miserably and went to hop into the shower.

I love my parents very much. My mother, Brook, was as I mentioned a teacher at Hogwarts until I was born. She could never settle with one class. She loved them all so she basically she was a substitute if ever needed one. She's the best duelist I've ever seen. And I'm not just saying that because she's my mother. She's the one who originally came up with having a dueling club. Another thing I love about her is she never favored one House over the other despite the fact that she was a Slytherin.

My father, Jack, on the other hand was a Ravenclaw. He was also good at dueling, but not as good as mom. He works in the Ministry of Magic with Arthur Weasley in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. My parents are both in the Order and are always off trying to figure out how to defeat Voldemort. That's right...I said it...VOLDEMORT. I'm not afraid of that git.

So...the question is...what does a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin equal out to? The Sorting Hat had a hard time figuring that out even. He thought I was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but didn't have the dedication that they did. Hufflepuff was out of the question apparently. Then it was down to Slytherin and Gryffindor...typical. My Mother was a Slytherin and I'm a lot like my mother, so naturally we all thought that's where I would end up.

Flashback

I sat on the stool waiting for the Sorting Hat to be placed on my head. When it was it slipped down covering most of my face. Suddenly the voice began to speak making me jump.

"Well, well, well...Coal eh? I see you have great potential. You're father was a Ravenclaw I see. You inherited his smarts, but not his dedication. You're certainly no Hufflepuff... Hmmm... Two choices left. What to do with you... Your mother was a Slytherin, huh? Not a typical one though. She knew how to get what she wanted and sought out revenge on wrong doers, but yet was kind and caring to others. You have many of her traits and much of her power. You will be a lot like her, but there is something different about you. Something that separates you from your parents... That's why I've decided to place you in GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. The Long Ride

Chapter 1 The Long Ride

I stepped out of the shower grabbing a large white fluffy towel wrapping it around myself. I wiped the mirror off and stared intently into it into my brown eyes. I sighed at my reflection then began to brush out my dark brown hair that looked black hair.

"Arianna please hurry up!" I heard my mother call from outside my door. I rolled my eyes and quickly finished getting ready. I walked out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top along with dark blue jeans. I quickly found my hoodie and pulled it over my head then headed downstairs.

"About time..." My mother muttered irritably. I smiled sweetly at her while grabbing my things and walking out to the car.

We soon arrived at platform 9 ¾ where everyone seemed to be running late. I grabbed my carry on bag and owl before putting the rest of my luggage with everyone else's. I gave my mother a quick hug and ran off before she could give her "Stay out of trouble" speech.

"Arianna please stay out of trouble! That means no fighting or playing jokes! I rather not be called upon every other day this year!" She yelled to me.

"Bye Mom! I'll be good, I promise!" I yelled semi sarcastically. I waved good bye to her and boarded the train.

I walk down the isle looking for my friends. They were no where in sight unfortunately. I finally looked in one compartment and smiled to myself seeing the back of a familiar head. _Black...looks like it hasn't been done for weeks...oh yeah...that's him alright._ I slammed open the compartment door and tackled the figure to the ground.

"Wh...what the!" He yelled and I kept him pinned to the ground.

"Hello there Harry!" I smiled down at him brightly. His look of shock soon subsided once he realized exactly who I was. He left out a slight sigh of relief and happiness.

"Hey Air...do...do you think you could get off of me now." I laughed a little bit getting off of him, holding out a hand to help him up. He gladly took it standing and hugging me properly. I took a seat across from him next to Luna who I had just noticed was even there along with Neville.

I greeted them quickly before asking the age old question, "So, how was your summer guys?"

They looked up at me and gave me a weak smile signaling they didn't want to talk about it. I nodded slowly taking that as a cue to stay quiet and to enjoy the scenery.

I quickly became bored considering no one was talking. Luna had been busy reading _The Quibbler_ as always, Neville had been examining his new wand, and Harry seemed to have been in deep thought. The silence was soon interrupted when the door was slammed open. Our head snapped to see who had opened it. There stood a 6'1, blond haired, icy blue eyed, Draco Malfoy. He had the Malfoy smirk plastered on his lips and was of course not too far behind were his two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. Latched to his arm was one of my worst enemies, Pansy Parkinson. _Pug face..._ I thought angrily to myself.

"Well, well, well...look who we have here." Malfoy sneered.

"Leave us alone Malfoy" Harry hissed angrily. I glanced over at Harry giving him the "Don't do anything stupid" look. He returned the look which I smirked to before commenting.

"I like the new accessory, Malfoy. It suits you well." I glanced over at Pansy whom glared dangerously at me.

"I'd watch what you say, Coal. Wouldn't want to have to go to the hospital wing before school even started, now would you?" She said not taking her eyes from me. I quickly stood to my feet as my blood began to boil. I had a bad temper, I got it from my mother. Harry grabbed onto my arm holding me back.

"Don't start with me, Parkinson." I spite angrily trying to free myself from Harry's grip. "Get out of Malfoy before I do you all in." He stood there staring at me straight into my eyes as if he were trying to figure out if I was bluffing. I shook Harry off of me and stepped closer signaling I wasn't bluffing. His eyes bore through mine, but soon broke contact and turned away.

"I'll deal with you later..." He muttered before leaving the compartment his goons following closely behind.

I let out a small angry sigh and took my place next to Luna before the compartment door slide open once more. I was on my feet quickly with my wand at ready. There stood a young third-year girl.

"I...I'm supposed to give this to Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter..." She said shyly handing them both letters. I sat down and looked from each of them.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently examining both of their faces as they read. Once again the door opened and I rolled my eyes. _I'm about to rip that door of it's hinges..._ I thought angrily before Hermione and Ron came in. They smiled and sat in their respected places.

"Hello everyone." Hermione said happily. "What's with the face?" She asked looking to Harry and Neville.

"We got these letters...it's from a Professor Slughorn... He wants us to come to his compartment for lunch." We looked at Harry curiously.

"Well, you better get going then." Hermione said promptly. They nodded and stood to leave. I gave them a quick thumbs up and a reassuring smile. Before sitting back and looking out the window once more.


End file.
